Born to Be Wild
by John Bigboote
Summary: The Sailor Scouts learn how recycling is better for the planet.


"_Star Gentle Uterus."_

\- Sailor Star Maker

* * *

Sailor Chibi Moon had been sacrificed to the Death Busters. Her life energy was used to transform the innocent Hotaru into the herald of the apocalypse and rip open a wormhole between worlds. The sky over Tokyo turned into a black tornado that engulfed the entire city. The remaining Sailor Senshi rushed to the top floor of the Death Buster headquarters to save what was left.

The catastrophic event had given birth to Pharaoh 90. It had given birth to Mistress 9. And, not least of all, it had given birth to the Sovereign Octet. If Pharaoh 90 was to be king of the new world, Mistress 9 was to be his advisor, and the Witches 5 were to be his guards, then the Sovereign Octet could be thought of as his harem. With similar pretty faces and long black hair tied in two buns with ankle-length braids, the eight Daimon beauties all resembled to a certain ancient lunar monarch. Or at least the shadow of one.

Their dresses were what made them the most unique from one another. Queen Tranquility garbed herself in a mermaid gown that hugged her legs and trailed around her feet. Queen Marcina wore a qipao stylized with a black rose petal print. Queen Juniper wore a toga that reached down to her ankles. Queen Mercilla wore a gown with draping sleeves and a sash tied above her waist. Queen Venicia wore a sequined dress with a slit up one leg. Queen Polliana wore a silver apron over a black dress that reached down a little past her knees. Queen Ursina wore a wide ball gown inspired by the Rococo era. Queen Nephrititi wore a loose sleeveless blouse with a narrow loincloth for a skirt.

They almost would have passed for humans if they weren't four times as tall as the Sailor Senshi. Sailor Jupiter was barely eye level with Queen Juniper's knees.

The battle lines were drawn. The eight Sailor Senshi stood on one side of the floor. The Sovereign Octet stood on the opposite side. Mistress 9 watched from the side as the universe's most corrupt referee.

Sailor Jupiter was the first to run forward with her voice screaming in rage and her fists sizzling with lightning. Jupiter threw a punch at Queen Juniper. Juniper dodged. Juniper responded with a low kick aimed at Jupiter's head. Jupiter ducked underneath. Jupiter launched herself 20 feet into the air and hurled a disc of electricity at Juniper. Juniper shrugged off the small shock, swatted Jupiter out of the air with one hand, and crushed her against the floor under her palm. She cupped her hands together and smashed Jupiter a second time with an axe swing just for extra measure.

Makoto painfully crawled up to her knees as the dust cleared around her. She thought the severe pummeling was the worst thing that would happen to her that day. She was about to learn an even squishier fate awaited her.

In a peculiar series of motions, Queen Juniper calmly walked a few steps forward until the base of her toga was brushing over Sailor Jupiter's fallen form. She gently lifted the sides of her skirt and bent her legs in what started as a curtsy. But she kept crouching lower. And lower. And still lower. She crouched so low that Sailor Jupiter's figure was completely engulfed between her thighs. Juniper tilted her head and winced lightly as she took the weakened Sailor Senshi safely into herself under the privacy of her skirt. The fact none of the Queens wore underwear under their elegant dresses made the process smooth and straightforward.

Queen Juniper quietly stood back up with a peaceful smile on her face and a noticeable new bulge around her waist. Sailor Jupiter was nowhere to be found.

* * *

Makoto was submerged in pitch blackness with her legs squeezed to her chest. The place was warm and she could hear indistinct muffled noises coming from outside. The walls pressed against the bare parts of her shoulders and legs. It felt like a smooth leather bag conforming around her to keep her in a bundle. When she opened her mouth to shout, she felt something with the consistency of sweetened water rush down her throat. She was surprised to realize the fluid was breathable, but she still struggled to get her panic under control.

Somehow, she knew this place was evil. The maligned energy swirling in the fluid around her turned her Sailor Suit back into ribbons, leaving her naked. Blind in the darkness, she felt something strange tickling at her navel.

* * *

The symbol for Jupiter appeared on Queen Juniper's round belly and glowed through the front of her toga. Makoto had settled into her warm and cozy new home. The Sovereign Octet's true purpose was revealed: Their wombs were the perfect place for containing Sailor Senshi.

Queen Juniper touched the rune on her bulging waist and gave off a pleasant sigh. The rest of the Octet wiggled their hips like they were Sakimichan's wedding gown drawing of Mercy.

"Ooh! I want one too!" Queen Tranquility exclaimed.

"Me too! I feel so empty without one!" Queen Nephrititi nodded anxiously in agreement.

The remaining Sailor Senshi were frozen in horror from what they had just seen.

Mistress 9 chuckled out of the corner of her lips. Her curtains of black hair rippled around her as the tornado surrounding the building grew more intense.

"The storm's getting worse out there," she said to her Octet subordinates. "You better bring the rest of them in."

She effortlessly waved her left arm, and suddenly the Sovereign Octet were joined by dozens of lesser Daimons. The small impish creatures were about an eighth the size of the Queens they served and about half the size of the Sailor Senshi they despised.

Mistress 9 smirked one last time. She disappeared into the air so she could stir up calamity somewhere else.

Queen Juniper stood back with her valuable cargo while the rest of the Octet stepped forward. The Sailor Senshi raised their arms and began announcing each of their strongest attacks. Queen Tranquility quietly shook her head like it was the silliest thing they could have tried.

Together the Octet moved their hands forth. Their single motion released a shockwave that interrupted the Senshi in the middle of their incantations and sent them flying into the wall behind them at Mach speed. The impact left a row of craters in the concrete and knocked the Senshi senseless.

The smaller Daimons scurried around their bodies in a giggling mob. They pulled the dazed fighters out of the rubble and brought them before their Queens.

* * *

The induction of the Sailor Senshi was a very cramped and formalized ceremony. Most of the Octet were sitting back on makeshift altars surrounded by circles of candles with their long skirts raised like tents. None of the Sailor Senshi were going in without a fight, but it was a fight they were sorely losing. By the time they regained their senses, they were already diving into the poisoned ponds that would be their undoing.

Many of the smaller Daimons eagerly clustered under the lower end of the altars and rocked back and forth to help the Queens secure their Senshi prizes. The rest of the imps stood around the rings of candles chanting a high-pitched séance. The walls of the room were filled with all varieties of purrs, moans, and screams of discomfort as the Queens toiled and celebrated over their devious biological task.

Sailor Venus and Sailor Mercury were already trapped up to their hip rolls somewhere in the chaos under Queen Venicia and Queen Mercilla's dresses with only their colorful miniskirts sticking out, while the arms and legs of Sailor Neptune frantically struggled under the sides of Queen Nephrititi's loincloth. The outline of Sailor Moon squirmed upwards through Queen Tranquility's skirt as if she were only a silkworm trapped in a cocoon. The Daimon imps pushed on her from the outside to make sure she wound up meeting the right corner of the Queen's body.

The grinning Queen Marcina was bent forward with the back of her qipao pushed to the side while Sailor Mars was rushed headfirst into her keep. She squeezed her teeth into her bottom lip to stifle another scream as the imps gave Mars a big shove and got her most of the way in. Long strands of sealing scrolls were drawn all around the mother/daughter arrangement like magic KEEP OUT tape. Their spells rendered Mars powerless and easier to handle, but also added a small degree of privacy to her otherwise degrading plight.

Hidden deep underneath Queen Ursina's elaborate multi-layered gown, Sailor Uranus's miniskirt and legs struggled to escape the doom between the Queen's creamy parted thighs. Her upper body was already trapped. Her hips were fighting in a fierce tug-o'-war against the Queen's and it was clear which side was winning. Her boots wiggled a few inches near the Queen's puckered rear door as her legs were slowly heaved further upward. The Queen could be heard moaning with excitement above her enormous skirt as her pelvis rocked on the edge of the altar and Sailor Uranus was suddenly pulled nearly all the way in with merciless ease. Her heels were still thrashing for freedom before she was lost completely to the humble inviting confines of the womb.

Queen Polliana was lying on her back in her circle of candles with her feet pointed straight in the air and making a face that combined a wince with a playful smirk. Her skirt was lifted high enough so it left a small curtain of modesty while leaving plenty of room for business. She was holding Sailor Pluto's staff horizontally with the back of her knees, using it as a support beam to keep her legs a helpful distance apart. Pluto's boots thrashed in the air as she was pushed down, down, down through the Queen's hourglass and into a different type of underworld she never imagined she'd visit. When she got stuck halfway through her descent, one of the smaller Daimons gave a nice smack on the back of her miniskirt and sent her sliding in the rest of the way.

The Octet's screams and groans of turmoil faded as all of the planets failed to escape the powerful attractions of eight black holes. Gateways sealed, skirts ruffled back into place, and Sailor Senshi were completely gone from sight. The Queens were appeased with eight astral symbols glowing on their bellies.

* * *

About two months passed. The storms outside the building had long since subsided, leaving only a sky that was blood red and deathly still. The Sovereign Octet were lounging like hens in a coop with lavish furniture to keep them comfortable. They acted drowsy and sluggish with the collective weight of the solar system weighing them down, but none of them minded it in the slightest. They were honoring Pharaoh 90 by quickening the helpless Star Seeds in their wombs.

Their rounded bellies always remained the same size, but the runes marking them were no longer as colorful. The symbols were turning black, signaling that the vile processes occurring in Queens' bodies were nearing their completion. Once in a while, one of the Queens would get up and walk out to the balcony so she could gaze into the scenery with her hands resting on her plump Senshi-storing belly. But they mostly spent their time resting and waiting with anticipation.

"Mm. Mine's kicking again. She'll be a strong one," Queen Juniper purred cheerfully.

"Mine's sleeping soundly. Relaxing her mind. I bet she'll be the smartest one when she wakes up," Queen Mercilla said in return.

The Witches Five entered the top floor to check on how the Queen Daimons were faring. They were only seeing the aftermath of the very degrading and very private events that had transpired weeks ago, but their imaginations were able to piece together the rest.

"Ew," Tellu said bluntly. She shuddered like a millipede was crawling up between her shoulder blades.

Mimete walked next to Queen Venicia's seat and delicately felt the large bump on her belly. The Queen closed her eyes and quite enjoyed the massage.

"Stupid Minako. I told you you'd wind up in the wrong end of a beauty spa if you weren't careful," Mimete whispered to the swollen glowing symbol for Venus, adding a little extra insult. "I hope it's not too hot for you."

Cyprine was less amused.

"I hate these Sailor Sluts, but does the way we get rid of them have to be so gross? We could just kill them," she scoffed.

"It's the only way that's right," Viluy replied. "All forms of life go through growing pains. This miserable planet is being reborn just like its puny guardians. They need to be evolved to survive in the new world if we're going to make any use of them."

The Witches left the room together and let the Sovereign Octet enjoy their rest.

* * *

A few weeks later, the Queens were back on their altars and arranged in one large circle. It was time for them to complete their terrible purpose.

The darkened black rune on Queen Polliana's waist disappeared completely. With a light push and the loud sound of gushing water, Setsuna flopped to the floor in front of the altar. There was barely anything human left about her. At first, she seemed like a naked silhouette of her former self. Her entire body was a single tone of pitch black as if she'd been crafted from obsidian rock. As she coughed the fluid out of her mouth and tiredly crawled up from her puddle, she started to gain more color. Her eyes, hair, and mouth glowed neon.

Queen Marcina, Queen Juniper, and Queen Nephrititi made small grunting sounds and flinched their legs on their altars. Rei, Makoto, and Michiru were released from the Senshi-positors with the same undignified ease as Setsuna.

The Queens flinched a second time, and the reborn Senshi suddenly felt themselves getting doused in their Sailor Suits in the form of the afterbirth. The warm jelly-like material dripped down their naked backs and slid around their bodies as it took solid shape. While they were transforming, the rest of the Sailor Senshi were being born in puddles around them. They all shared the same basic features: Bodies made of pure darkness with bioluminescent eyes, hair, and lips.

When the final delivery was finished, the eight Sailor Senshi were reunited as a team with the proud Sovereign Octet towering behind them. Their restored Sailor Suits took on a more sleek and alien appearance: The black leotards clung to their skin like moist membranes, while their miniskirts and ribbons pulsed with strange hieroglyphs as if they were alive.

Sailor Moon wiggled the amniotic grime out of her hair before she walked out toward the building's roof. The red sky was completely empty except for a single massive black sphere. It was the physical form of Pharaoh 90 himself. The streets below the skyscraper were a scene of fire, carnage, and madness. The overwhelming scent of sulfur and burned carbon poured through Usagi's lungs as she breathed the night air, while her ambient eyes saw through all the smoke and demonic vapors with crystal clarity. It was just the kind of world a reborn Sailor Senshi would like.

"Well, girls?" she called over her shoulder to the rest of her team as her shadowy face curled into a grin. "Ready to join the fun?"

* * *

_Author's note: This is actually the toned down version of the idea I had for this story._

_Author's other note: I thought about calling it Womb Revenge but I was worried that would spoil too much._


End file.
